Lost
by TheHangingMockingjays
Summary: Takes place post-mockingjay where Katniss and Peeta try to rebuild there friendship and beyond. Katniss is stuck being depressed and she thinks she's all alone. Katniss seems to find herself 'lost' in all the positions she takes on and what she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. Based on the book The Hunger Games (Post-Mockingjay)**

* * *

I crash through the woods. Searching. Searching for what? There's no one left. They are either some where else or dead. Cold shoots through my veins and I fall. I fall into darkness.

* * *

There is a light. My Dad use to tell me that when people die there's a bright light. He use to tell me these things that I thought were useless and a waste of time. There's nothing left to live for. Nothing for me. No one there for me. Wait. There is someone but I don't think we'll be able to repair. He's gone. My precious dandelion. What about Haymitch? No. He's always drunk. Gale? He hasn't bothered to show up any where but on television talking about exploding the mines or something. I only catching little bits of what he says without storming out of the room crying because he abandoned me. Prim? Tears fill my eyes knowing my little duck will never quack again. My mother? I haven't talked to her in what seems like forever.

Enough of self-pity. I need to open my eyes.

3...2...1.

Peeta's eyes are the first thing I find. He stares at me in worry and his sparkles making them more beautiful and unrealistic. I do without thinking reach for his hand and when I realize what I am doing, I pull my hand away. I'm not letting him know how long and lonely I've been and the way his touch makes my skin tingle with warmth. I will not let him make me melt into him. Instead, I turn away and grumble something about food. Peeta gets up and pats my leg. Moments later he returns with fresh baked bread. He hands me a slice and I shove it down in one bite. I don't care if I am not attractive. I'm not here for the boy with the bread who saved my life when we were younger. I actually don't know why I am here but I refuse to talk to anyone.

He watches me. My every move. I'm not moving, though. I give up and lay down and nestle into a comftortable position for sleep. Peeta leans in to kiss my forehead but I swat him away and he leaves. Then, something unexpected happens. I'm shocked. Is this even possible? She's so real. She's right there in front of me. In her Reaping outfit and two braids. And a little duck tail in the back. I scream.

"Shut your mouth and get some rest, Sweetheart." A drunk Haymitch says as he stumbles in and out of the door. I fall back into the darkness of sleep.

It's winter. I remember now. I was running to nothing and I fell. I gave up hope and let myself die in the snow. Only, I didn't die. Someone saved me.

"Please talk to me, Katniss." Peeta pleads.

His eyes are full of worry but they are so beautiful in the light. I can't take my eyes off of him. I watch him. I know he knows I am because he holds eye contact with me the entire time and never looks away. How can he do this? How can I? What has he ever done to me? I want answers but not from him. I'm afraid I might ask something with a deeper answer. I can't. I can't even talk to him. So, I fall asleep hoping someone else would be at my bed side in the morning.

"Look who decided to wake up. You scared the boy away." Haymitch grumbles.

I don't open my eyes though. I don't even move. He must sense I am awake some how.

"Look, Sweetheart, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. You're kinda scaring everyone though. Do your toes hurt?"

I shrug. I can't find words.

"Speak girl!"

"I can't feel my damn toes." I mutter.

"That's not good."

Before I know it people in aqua colored suites run into the room and drown me in morphling and their faces start to fade out but I don't want to. I try to resist the urge to fall asleep but... my eyelids are closing... it was so cold... I want answers... before my eyes shut I see it. I have frostbite.

* * *

_A/N: I really hope you like it. I will continue it with a few more chapters and see if Katniss and Peeta will ever be able to repair what has happened and get Katniss out of this depressing position. Oh and if she doesn't lose her toes, haha._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. Based on the book The Hunger Games (Post-Mockingjay)**

* * *

The world is white. The world is cold. I hear nothing. I see nothing. There's this feeling in stomach that aches for something. But what? All I can see is white. I need Peeta. I need him to paint me a blue sky.

* * *

Cold air rushes in my face as I get up. I look around my room but no one is at my bedside today. I'm looking for Peeta. There are fresh baked cheese buns on my dresser and before I get up to grab them, I remember something. The last few things I saw before I drown in morphling. My toes. I can feel them now but are they real? I slowly lift the blankets off my toes, afraid of what I will see, and they are real! How did they fix that? Is that even possible? I'm so happy that I almost fall trying to grab the cheese buns.

I turn at the wrong timing. I bump into Peeta. He's all covered in flour and I get it all over me. Embarressed, I mumble that I need to get it off of me before I go to District 2. Yes, I am going to District 2 for Gale.

* * *

I walk into the train and my mouth drops open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scream.

Peeta looks horrified and he backs up against the wall.

"I...I... I though-t-t you would like, um, some, um, company?" He stutters.

I push him away and storm into the room I slept in when I was on the train for the first Hunger Games and the third quarter quell. I think about the first time I was in here, I think about the pin, I think about Madge, I think about how she's dead. Lost in my thoughts, I hear a knock on my door and I ignore whoever it is.

This is wrong. I shouldn't be ignoring Peeta but God, why does he have to tag along like a lost little puppy? I remember that Peeta has no one. No one at all. Not a parent, no siblings, Haymitch dosen't care, no friends. He must be lonely. I feel lost all the time. My thoughts start out at one point and jump right to another. No details. Just small actions going around me or just a simple thought. I try to think about Madge but I can't. Did she ever think about me as a friend? I hope she's alive some where and she's safe. She reminds me of Gale. She keeps deep thoughts to herself and shares with no one just like Gale does.

* * *

_A/N: Short, lame chapter. I'm not good at writing fanfics. I might throw in some Gadge when Katniss gets to D2 and some more Everlark. Sorry about my awful fanfic writing._


End file.
